Graduation
by Dark Dreamer 92
Summary: Yuki has just graduated as a valedictiorian and is having a graduation party, but what happens when his love for Hatsuharu starts to show? Not for people who don't like yaoi BE WARNED!


**Graduation**

** It was graduation day and everyone was excited. Yuki graduated as valedictorian, he gave his speech and everyone clapped and people like Hatsuharu whistled. He couldn't help but blush afterward for the way Haru was looking at him. It was like a hungry stare. Yuki didn't mind though, because to tell you the truth he liked Haru quite a lot. Not that he would say anything. Not very many people even knew he was gay.**

** Everyone in the graduating class was going to the "Princes" house to party. It was about half way through the party and things were getting interesting. He was a little drunk when Haru walked up to him. Haru asked "Yuki, where's Kyo and Hatori?" Yuki didn't know the answer to this question. "I don't know lets go look for them, cause the damn cat needs to get out here and help out I'm tired of trying to make sure Shigures' things don't get broken." With that they started off towards the rooms. they checked Kyo's room, Tohru's room and Shigure's room. When they got to Yuki's room they heard light moaning but it wasn't enough to get them to stay out. Yuki wanted to know who was in his room. There they were kyo on his back; legs over Hatoris' shoulders while he thrust in and out of Kyo. They didn't even realize anyone was in there with them. Yuki quickly shut the door quietly.**

** He was a little shocked at what he saw but that didn't mean he didn't like what he saw. For your information he really liked it, you could tell by the bulge in his jeans. Dido for Haru. Haru broke the silence "Yuki was that what I think it was?" All Yuki could do was nod. He was way to shocked to do anything else and his pant were way to tight at the moment. Again it was Haru who spoke "Well that was weird. I thought he would have been the straight one out of the three of them and I had no idea Kyo was gay, and the sight left me with a little problem. Mind helping me out with it?" Yuki stared wide eyed for a moment then caught realization of it all. He looked at Haru for a little while then nodded his head. Haru smiled and led them to Kyo's bedroom since Kyo was in the middle of "something" in Yuki's room.**

** When they got there Yuki pushed Haru down on the bed and got on his knees. Haru looked at Yuki for a moment and stopped the hand on his pants button. He leaned down and kissed Yuki. Yuki was shocked for a brief moment then he kissed back. Haru asked entrance by licking Yuki's bottom lip. Yuki open his mouth instantly prior to the lick. Haru darted his tongue in Yuki's mouth, he slid the wet muscle over the roof of the older boys mouth. Making the other moan into his mouth. Then his tongue retreated to his own mouth sucking the others muscle into his mouth as well. Tongues battled for dominance which Haru won because Yuki was in the mood to submit not dominate. When the kiss ended they were both breathing heavily. Haru pulled Yuki up off his knees and onto the bed. Where he straddled him.**

** Yuki was panting and writhing under Haru. He was getting impatient so he bucked his hips up meeting the other boys. Erections rubbed, kisses were placed ,and clothes were thrown to the ground. Now they were only in their boxers. Haru broke the kiss with Yuki and started placing open mouthed kisses down the older boys neck, then his chest. He stopped his ministrations long enough to pull a rosy pink nipple into his mouth he swirled his tongue around then bit lightly then continued his way down. When he got to the navel he darted his tongue in and out of it. Getting the other to moan. Finally he was at the hem of his boxers, Haru was in the teasing mood so he delved his tongue under the waistband of his boxers and sucked the spot there before slipping them off completely.**

** Yuki shivered when the cold air hit his head. Haru darted his tongue out and licked the pre cum from the head of the older boys cock. It wasn't long before he was sucking on the tip. Bringing his tongue to lick the vein on the underside making Yuki buck his hips forward. Haru had already expected that to happen so he held the boys hips down. Then he brought the tip back into his mouth sucked on it for a moment the stared to deep throat the boy under him. When he felt Yuki getting close he stopped much to his delight but he couldn't have Yuki cumming yet they weren't done, but he had to be a little bit of a tease so he slid his tongue over the slit one last time before continuing on his way.**

** He looked around the room for a moment then he got off of Yuki to go check the dresser where he found what he was looking for. "Haru what are you looking for?" Yuki asked. He grabbed the tube and crawled back on top of Yuki and showed him the bottle "This, I don't want to hurt you." Yuki just smiled and relaxed waiting for what was going to happen next. Haru quickly lubed up three fingers and placed one at Yuki's entrance. He circled it before sliding it inside. He moved it in and out slowly prepping him for something much bigger. When he felt Yuki pushing back on his finger he added a second one. He started a scissoring motion. Then he added the third getting a little impatient but he didn't want to hurt "his" Yuki. When he thought Yuki was ready he removed his fingers but not without getting a groan of displeasure from Yuki, but that was replaced from a yelp of pain as Haru pushed in slowly. When he was in hilt deep he stopped to let Yuki adjust to his size. "Mo...ve now" Yuki commanded. He complied pulling out until only his head remained inside the boy, and slammed back inside. Yuki's pain quickly subsided when Haru hit a spot that had him screaming. "HARU do that again" he moaned. Haru did as told. Soon he was slamming into Yuki at a very fast rhythm. He was getting close and he wanted Yuki to cum first so he brought his hand down and started pumping Yuki at the same pace as his thrusting. It wasn't long until Yuki came screaming "HAARRRRUUUUUUU." With the sound of his name and Yuki's inner walls clamping down on him he thrust one more time before biting into Yuki's shoulder to muffle his moans of "Yuki."**

** They fell into a peaceful sleep. Yuki had his head resting on Haru's chest, and Haru had his arms wrapped protectively around Yuki. Nothing could ruin this moment. The next morning Yuki was the first to wake, he didn't know why he was in Kyo's room or why he was naked but he knew he had a problem, his dream left for him. He dreamed he slept with Haru. He felt his "pillow" move, wait his pillow moved? He slowly turned his head and saw coal eyes looking down at him. Then he realized it wasn't a dream he really did sleep with Haru, and the normally hostile cow was very gentle with him. He smiled before snuggling up into Haru and he kissed his chest and whispered "Love you." Haru could barely hear what was said but he caught it and kissed the top of Yuki's head and said "Love you, too."**


End file.
